


not an option

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: City Elf Origin, Double Drabble, F/M, Final Battle, Gen, Grey Wardens, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Sacrifice, The Dark Ritual (Dragon Age), Unhardened Alistair (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Tabris refuses to push Alistair into completing the Dark Ritual with Morrigan. Even if it means her death.





	not an option

**Author's Note:**

> My Warden is Lyra Tabris, a city elf who romanced Alistair.  
> Alistair is unhardened and Anora was made Queen while the Warden executed Loghain. 
> 
> This takes place right after Morrigan suggests the Dark Ritual.

Tabris can feel her stomach still twisting in disgust as she walks slowly back to the room assigned to her. There is no sign of Morrigan in the halls, not even the sound of retreating footsteps echoing through the stone halls. Thank goodness. How could Morrigan even think- the idea that she would twist Alistair's arm, coerce him into such an act.  
  
No.  
  
She would not, could not ever do that to him.

She knew what that sort of forced act could do to people, and she knew Alistair had one of the kindest souls she'd ever met. Their time together had been a balm on her soul. His touches reverent and slow, not at all like the other shems. Like those soldiers who had ruined everything in the beginning when they’d taken Shianni and her and the others.

She would not see Alistair’s light dimmed by such an act. He wouldn’t want it she knew, and she wouldn’t burden him with that decision. Even if it meant her death in end, she would stand tall and die with honor. She would fight side by side with Alistair and Roigan. They would do the legacy of The Grey Wardens proud.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m like a decade late to this fandom and these games but lemme just stroll in with my Starbucks and stand in awe at the amount of lore and emotion this game managed to throw at me. 
> 
> I tried to go through with the whole Dark Ritual after Google told me it was probably the best chance at an everyone lives ending, but I couldn’t. Reloaded to refuse after going through Alistair’s dialogue and his shock and hurt just hit me. Figured my City Elf Warden would relate it back to her origins and the attack and assault she and her cousin faced. 
> 
> So...Alistair ended up refusing to let me kill the dragon in the end and I may have yelled at my tv. So many feels!


End file.
